


Albus' Best Qualities

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Positivity, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Summer 1899, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert made a list of Albus' Best Qualities but it includes 'gorgeous as fuck'.   When Albus accidentally comes across it, how will he react?





	Albus' Best Qualities

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for Albus Dumbledore positivity week on Tumblr. I succeeded in writing a oneshot that is under 1,000 words! It actually qualifies as a drabble! I can’t wait to see what everyone else comes up with. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Albus’ Best Qualities

.~.

Gellert stared down at his list that he’d written about the boy he’d met just a week ago, which highlighted Albus’ best qualities. 

_Albus is:_

_A loyal friend_

_Intelligent beyond belief_

_Understands my sense of humor_

_Believes the Hallows are real_

_Witty as hell_

_Has interesting quirks_

_An excellent teacher_

_Brave _

_Compassionate_

_Driven_

_The best duelist I’ve ever encountered_

_A badass when he needs to be_

_Challenges me every day_

_Believes in my cause_

_Encourages me to be myself_

_ <strike>Gorgeous as fuck</strike> _

Gellert hastily drew a line through that last one. It was getting increasingly difficult to spend time with Albus without wanting to touch him. Gellert had fallen and had fallen hard for the boy who lived just down the street. The problem was, he didn’t know if Albus felt the same. He thought he’d caught Albus staring at him a few times, but Gellert chalked it up to wishful thinking.

Then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

“Gellert, are you in there? Bathilda said you were upstairs.” Albus’ familiar voice sounded muffled through the door. 

_Shit._

His heart racing, Gellert quickly shoved the piece of parchment into one of his books and placed it on the bottom of a stack. Then he took a deep breath and tried to act normally. 

“Come in!”

Albus entered, his eyes lighting up when he saw Gellert. “Ready to continue our research?”

Gellert eagerly nodded. “Hang on, I’ve got to go to the loo. I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable.” He left the room as Albus was sitting down at his desk.

But when Gellert returned after a few minutes, he found Albus holding the very piece of parchment that he’d so carefully hidden.

“How?” Gellert was at a loss for words as Albus stood up to face him.

“I needed the book on the bottom of the stack. When I opened it, this fell out,” Albus explained, a bright flush on his cheeks. 

“Oh.” Gellert looked at his feet. He’d gone and made Albus uncomfortable and probably ruined their friendship, which was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Why hadn’t he hidden that blasted piece of parchment better?

“Gellert, you are such an idiot,” Albus said softly, setting the paper aside.

Gellert’s eyes filled with tears at the stinging rejection. “I understand that you don’t feel the same way, but I didn’t expect you to be cruel about it.”

Albus frowned. “Cruel? What… Oh, bugger it all.” He approached Gellert, leaned in, and suddenly Gellert was kissing Albus, like he’d dreamed of ever since they’d met. Gellert moaned into the kiss, unable to hold back as their tongued tangled. He’d never felt so alive. His mind was wiped blissfully blank except for one thought – _Albus was kissing him_.

Then they reluctantly pulled back for air. 

“Do you understand now?” Albus’ blue eyes were twinkling.

“Yes, you’ve made it pretty clear,” said Gellert, sighing with relief as Albus brought their foreheads together. 

“What I meant is, I thought that you were an idiot because you hadn’t yet figured out how much I’m attracted to you, how much I care for you,” said Albus. “I thought I have been rather obvious.” He gently combed his fingers through Gellert’s curls now that he had permission to touch them. 

“Ah.” Gellert couldn’t manage much more as he stared deeply into Albus’ eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. “So what do we do now?”

“I’d very much like to kiss you again,” Albus announced. “After that, we’ll figure it out together.”

“Together,” Gellert echoed as Albus closed the distance between them.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos.


End file.
